


Last Page

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: Mark made a good choice by dragging himself to the library that morning.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and spur of the moment. 
> 
> p/s: Cross post from AFF.

A boy walked into the library reluctantly with his head hung low and a deep sigh left his mouth. It's early in the morning and he should be sleeping and curling inside his warm blanket right now, but here he is, standing inside the library. He's not a morning person and if not because of his history test tomorrow, he definitely won't dragged his ass off of the bed at this hour. Worst of all, he's all alone.

 _"Morning, Mark! You're early today?"_ Greeted the librarian.

 _"Morning, Jinyoung. Yeah, got test tomorrow."_ Mark said, earning him a nod from the other and he went straight to his usual spot which located at the far end, near the window. Well, he loves looking outside the window once in a while, enjoying the nice view while reading a book or studying. It's like some kind of therapy for him when he's having bad day especially during exam week. Once he settled down on his seat, he took out all the books that he managed to grab from the shelves on his way to his seat before and ready to engulf himself with it but then his foot hit something under the table.

 _"Ouch..What the hell!"_ He hissed in pain and slowly groped under the table and found a book, quite heavy with cute bart stickers plastered all over it. Then, he searched the book thoroughly, trying to find the owner's name before he saw it at the bottom of the book's front page. Im Jaebum.

Im Jaebum aka JB is Jinyoung's best friend. He's the reason why Mark always spent his time inside the library, trying to catch a glimpse at the latter whenever he came to see the librarian or simply to study. Mark has a huge crush on him. Actually everyone did, ok maybe he exaggerated a bit but that guy is definitely a head-turner, with his black slicked back undercut hair, cute twin moles on his eyelid, his perfect jawline and his cool and chick appearance. But for Mark, he would say JB is cold rather than cool since he'd known as someone who rejected every single person who asked him out without hesitation or second thought and Mark used to hate that kind of attitude. But now, that name alone can make his heart fluttered and racing wildly and it's getting worse when he catch the sight of his crush. His face will turned a shade of beetroot.

Mark was torn between taking a look what's inside or just gave it to Jinyoung but the temptation to read the book was unbearable and after giving some thought, no, he actually never consider the second option in the first place, he finally plucked up his courage to open the book. His eyes met with a beautiful photo of back view of a hooded guy sitting on a wooden bench, surrounded by autumn leaves in a park. Wait. He had the same hoodie as the guy in the photo. Coincidence. Then, he took a closer look and realized this photo was taken at his university's park where he's frequently visit. After a while, he moved to second page and saw a photo of a pair of white roses. Breathtaking. Not sure to praise JB's skill or the flower's beauty itself. And again, another coincidence since white roses is his favourite flower. The next photo made Mark wonder a little bit either this is fate or just pure coincidence, a photo taken inside this library with his unofficial seat as a focus. Mark just shrugged off the idea since his usual seat is by far has the best view out of all as the seat facing the window, giving full view of the beautiful park especially in autumn.

2 hours had passed while he's busy looking through all the photos and not a single history book had been touched by Mark. He's definitely going to regret later but for now, none of that matter since he was to engrossed with JB's book. Every single photo inside is far more important than his test tomorrow, like he needs to memorize and carved all of it inside his mind. Before he could flipped to the last page, he heard Jinyoung's voice from a far.

_"Hey JB. What's up?"_

_"Hey, I lost something. I think I might drop it somewhere in the library yesterday."_ JB said while searching every corner thoroughly, on and under each table so he won't missed any spot.

 _"What is it?"_ Jinyoung asked, so he can help his best friend search for it.

_"My photobook."_

Mark closed the book abruptly upon hearing JB's voice, leaving the last page a bit crumpled and slowly stood up from his seat. He then walked towards JB with all the courage he could muster and stop right in front of him, earning his a questionable look from both JB and Jinyoung. When his eyes met with JB, all the courage he had gathered before crumbled right infront of his crush and he quickly lowered his gaze and muttered something under his breath.

 _"I...I.."_ Mark cleared his throat and looked straight on JB's face but avoiding his sharp eyes since it's too much for him to handle. _"Here, I found your book...but,I'd open it and look at all the photos inside. I'm sorry."_ Mark kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and glancing towards the other to see his reaction, preparing for the worst possible outcome. A few minutes passed but JB just staring at Mark with unreadable look plastered on his face.

 _"I assume you haven't seen the last page yet."_ JB slid back his book to Mark, asking him to look at the last page. Mark raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned to the said page while maintaining his gaze on JB's face, trying to figure out the reason behind his request. Breaking his gaze, Mark turned his face down and fixed his stare on the page.

A photo of him in the library while looking out of the window. And it took him a while to connect the dots.

 _"Now, you know my dirty little secret. So, pretty boy?"_ JB prompted with raised eyebrow while examining Mark's face. Mark on the other hand was trying to let out the words that trapped in his throat, opens and close his mouth few times before made up his mind. He leaned forward, his face only an inch away from JB's face before closing their distance and he kissed him on the lip.

 _"And that is my answer."_ The slight tint on JB's cheek is more than enough to bring smile on Mark's face. Apparently, the ice prince has melted under his touch.

 _"Guys, I'm really happy for both of you...but we're not the only person in this library."_ Jinyoung tapped them on their shoulder and slowly reality hit them hard as they looked around and found that the library was packed with students, who currently gaped at the scene.

The blood rushed to their face. Both of them.


End file.
